Sunset: The Fall of the Sun
by justsukiya
Summary: Akari watched him walk away, away from her home, away from their memories, away from her. This shall be her downfall. Hear her thoughts. Hear her cries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. *snap

Please don't judge too harshly =) Enjoy ~

* * *

_  
Sunset - The Fall of the Sun  
_

Akari watched him walk away, away from her home, away from their memories, away from her. The sunset pained her eyes as she forced them to witness his departure. Perhaps he would turn back. Perhaps he would realize that she was the one constant source of unconditional love that he could ever receive. Perhaps he would change.

But, she knew that was hoping for the impossible. He may not have said anything in detail, but she knew from his expressions that his heart has been captured by another. And, who can truly affect Ryoga Hibiki's emotions once he's triggered them? Akane was on the receiving end of such affections once upon a time. There was a time when she herself, Akari Unryuu, was granted such an opportunity. Now, it was _her_.

How is it that he can have such a terrible sense of direction but have such stubborn faith in what he wants? He is never lost, at least not in those regards. Once he has a goal and a chosen purpose to work for, that is all he sees, and that is all he needs. That curse of wandering forever is simply a blessing to further train his willpower and sharpen his determination. No matter what happens, he always ended up where he is needed and where he wants to be. Sometimes time duration does not even affect him. The gods sure favored him.

She admired his strength. From the start, she was captured by his abilities and power. It was a calling she could not resist. There was an unspoken connection. It was what she believed to be love at first sight. Fate finally granted her an ideal man that she has yearned for since she was a little girl. He was the one she could always trust and lean on. He became her dependency. He was her pillar of strength.

He tore pieces of her away each time he left, but she knew that he would be back. He always did. He would never abandon her. She was not stupid. She knew that thoughts had plagued his mind the last few times he tried to leave, but each time, he never confronted her with the issue. He loved her too much; she was sure that that was the reason. Now, everything was different. She lost the battle without even knowing who the opponent was. The result was already declared without even giving her a chance to redeem herself.

Why is it that he could change once, but not change again for her? Does she mean nothing to him? Does he not know that his abandonment would destroy her? She has already accepted him as her being. She placed all her hope and life into him. She only wished for his success and his happiness. He holds so much of her memories and life. How could she be without him?

_Why are the walls closing in?_

It is more than a simple separation between two lovers. It is as if her soul was kidnapped, raped, killed, and abandoned in some unknown hole placed deep within a forest to rot for eternity. The culprit left unknown and cannot be found. Her soul forever lost, never to be seen and never to be heard again. Why didn't anybody help her? Where was the justice? Such a heinous crime, yet no one could help her right the wrong and give her back her innocence.

_Why is the sky falling down? _

He leaves without a trace. The wind billows around him, causing dust to rise and cover the imprints of his steps. Even nature is helping him erase his marks. He thinks that he can disappear without causing any damage. He thinks that it will only be a temporary dent that will fix itself through time. Who is he trying to fool? Is he underestimating his own importance or is he undermining her existence? Is he being ignorant or simply being cruel?

_Why is the air thinning out? _

She falls to her knees, her hands bracing her fall in front of her. Hope – that word doesn't even exist in her vocabulary. What is there to yearn for? What is there to expect? He had been her fairytale, her knight, and her prince. Now, there is nothing. He took away her past, tore her present, and sealed her future.

She looks to her side and saw her dear friend, her beloved pet. What is love, what is hate? What is this thing called "emotions"? Meaning holds no importance. Is everything not the same? She looks down. She decides to let it rain, and it pours. The water rises to drown the living and the dead. After all, they are the same. Nothing matters.

_Why is the light fading away?  
_

* * *

N/A: "Akari" means "Light."

It is open-ended as to who you think Ryoga is leaving Akari for. I had a certain brown haired Okonomiyaki chef in mind~ =D Surprisingly, this story was inspired from the loss of my beloved USB drive. *sigh


End file.
